Overcoming Obstacles
by Charlie.E.Brown
Summary: This follows life for Finn and Rachel after their season 2 break up and all the obstacles they face together. Can they make it through?
1. The beginning

**Overcoming Obstacles: Chapter One**

**Hi Guys so this is my fanfic Overcoming Obstacles. I don't own glee FOX does. In my story it starts after Finn and Rachel broke up in season 2 and Finn isn't with Quinn because that whole couple is just wrong eugh :P. Anyways Rachel is trying to get over Finn by dating a Guy she met at ballet called Jackson.**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1:

(6 months after Finchel break-up)

Rachel walked into school and was texting Jackson when she ran straight into Finn

Finn: whoah hey Rachel you need to watch where your walking

Rachel: oh i'm sorry Finn i wasn't concentrating i was just texting Jackson.

Finn: Oh well...yeah...so..i should probably get going

(finn walks off)

Rachel: Finn! Wait!

(rachel ran after him)

Finn: Yeah

Rachel: Can we please just try to move past what happened i know what i did hurt you but it was six months ago and i want to be friends even if we're not together i still care about you

Finn: We can try to be friends Rachel i still care about you two

(they hug quickly)

Finn: i actually have to go though football practice

Rachel : Oh okay well bye

*finn walks off*

Kurt: hey girl what just happened with Finn

Rachel: Nothing Kurt we just agreed to be friends okay

Kurt: well if thats all it was then fine

(Later that day)

(Rachel parked her car in the driveway when she saw Jackson at her door)

Rachel: Hey Jackson what are you doing here?

Jackson: Open the door Rachel

Rachel : uh okey *opens door* Whats wro-

*Jackson pulls rachel inside*

racehl: Ow jackson your hurting me whats wrong with you

Jackson: why are you having cosy little conversations with Finn Hudson?

Rachel: what are you talking about?

Jackson: I'm talking about this morning Rachel

Rachel: what? how did you even hear about that?

Jackson: You shouldn't run with your phone Rachel you accidentaly called me and i heard all of your little chat

Rachel: Then why are you upset if you heard it we just agreed to be friends

Jackson: I'm upset because my girlfriend is acting like a whore and having cosy little conversations with her ex

Rachel: Jackson please just calm down

(Jackson hits her across the face and Rachel falls to the ground)

Rachel: (holding her face and sobbing) Jackson please i'm sorry please don't hurt me

Jackson: Shut up

(Jackson kicks her in her side and then leaves)

(Rachel starts to sob and pulls herself up to get to the bathroom where she checks hersel out)

Rachel: Oh God

*Rachel has a large bruise on her side from being kicked and and a large red mark on her cheek*

Rachel: Oh god why is this happening? (starts crying) why did he do this to me? How am I going to hide this?

**Read and Review Please :)**

**Next Chapter Preview: Rachel runs into Finn how will she be able to cover up what happened to her?**


	2. The next day

**Overcoming Obstacles: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee FOX does**

**Chapter Two:**

Rachel walked into school the next day and had tried her best to cover up her bruise on her face withmakeup but had hold her side if she moved it too much.

Finn: Hey Rach whats up?

Rachel: Oh nothing much

(someones bag hit Rachel in the side accidentaly and Rachel winced in pain)

Finn: Hey rach are you okay?

Rachel: It's nothing

(finn sees the mark on her face slightly underneath her coverup makeup)

Finn: Rachel what happened to you? why is there a bruise on your face and why are you holding your side like that?

Rachel: It's nothing Finn i just uh i fell...down the stairs

Finn: Oh god are you okay

Rachel: yeah i'm fine

Finn: well if your sure

Rachel: I am

Finn: Okay okay so whats new

Rachel: Nothing really look i really need to go i'll talk to you later ok

Finn: Ok

(Rachel hurries off)

Kurt: Hey Finn whats with Rachel? did you two have an argument already?

Finn: No she's just acting a bit strange thats all

Kurt: Well maybe she's having problems with Jackson or something and needs her space

Finn: Yeah maybe

**Yeah i know it's short but my dad keeps watching over my shoulder trying to see what i'm writing and it's annoying me but i'll update soon :)**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: Jackson returns for a talk or for round two?**


	3. Confrontations

**Overcoming Obstacles: Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee blah blah blah**

**Chapter Three:**

Rachel woke up flying upwards in her bed and her side protested the sudden movement as she recovered from the nightmare she looked at the clock next to her bed it read 12:40am. rachel ran a hand through her hair and realised that she wouldn't be getting much sleep.

(later that morning)

Rachel had convinced her dad's to let her stay home that day complaing from a stomach ache which she did actually have but not from eating some bad cafeteria like she had told her dad's. It was about 12 when the door rang and Rachel opened it to see Jackson standing there.

Rachel: Wha- What are you doing here?

Jackson: Rachel i am so so sorry i can't believe i did that to you i hate myself for what i did i'm just i'm so sorry.

Rachel: You hit me Jackson why why would you do that to me?

Jackson: i am so sorry Rachel i don't know why i did it i was just so angry and i lost it no that that's a excuse because what i did to you is inexcuseable and i understand if you hate me

Rachel: I don't hate you i just i'm confused and hurt and i don't know how i can trust you anymore but i don't want to lose you i just need time

Jackson: Okay well i'll go i love you

Rachel: Yeah love you too

(Jackson kisses her quickly on the cheek then leaves)

Rachel runs up to her room and falls on to her bed

Rachel:(thinking) Did i do the right thing? am i making excuses for him? he did say he was sorry so maybe i should give him another chance... ugh i need to take my mind off of this

*starts singing*

Down to you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you

But I don't know what I

Now when I caught myself

I had to stop myself

From saying something

That I should've never thought

Now when I caught myself

I had to stop myself

From saying something

That I should've never thought of you of you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you

But I don't know what I want

No, I don't know what I want

You got it you got it

Some kind of magic

Hypnotic hypnotic

You're leaving me breathless

I hate this I hate this

You're not the one I believe in

With God as my witness

Now when I caught myself

I had to stop myself

From saying something

That I should've never thought

Now when I caught myself

I had to stop myself

From saying something

That I should've never thought of you of you

You're pushing and pulling me down to you

But I don't know what I want

No, I don't know what I want

Don't know what I want

But I know it's not you

Keep pushing and pulling me down

When I know in my heart it's not you

Now when I caught myself

I had to stop myself

I'm saying something

That I should've never thought

Now when I caught myself

I had to stop myself

I'm saying something

That I should've never thought of you

I knew, I know in my heart it's not you

I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want

Oh no, I've should have never thought

Rachel: i'll give him another chance

**hey guys i know short but don't hate me i'm tired and moody for a reason i can't yet tell you**

**read and review**

**Next Chapter: A month later and a shocking discovering**


	4. Revelations

Overcoming Obstacles: Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I don't own glee...i wish)

Chapter Four: Revelations

It was a few months later and Rachel and Jackson's relationship looked like it was going great to everyone but they didn't know the dark truth that Rachel was hiding and slowly rachel was beginning to lose herself but nobody noticed she pulled away from the glee club members but they just thought it was a nice break and slowly Rachel's life became to crumble and the worst part was that nobody noticed and if they did they didn't care

(Rachels phone goes off)

Jackson: Hey Rachel i'm coming over now (hangs up)

Rachel started to hyperventilate as she thought Jackson was going to come over and 'punish' her again. He had kept for about a week and a half but then then hitting started again and Rachel was terrified of him but strangely she still loved him. So when she opened the door to see Jackson standing there soaked from the pouring rain outside and having a miserable face

Rachel: Ja-Jackson what's wrong?

Jackson: Let me in Rachel we need to talk

(jackson pushes his way in)

Rachel: What is it Jackson?

Jackson: Well you know my friend Rosie

Rosetta or Rosie as she likes to be called is one of Jackson's best friends. She was average height had caramel coloured hair and light grey eyes she was very pretty but from what Rachel had seen she was a bit of a player and liked to sleep around Rachel also thought that Rosie liked Jackson.

Rachel: Yeah what about her

Jackson: Yeah well a little while ago i was out with her and we had a little bit too much to drink and one thing led to another

Rachel: Wait what what are you saying? I mean you you didn't ch-cheat on me right?

Jackson: Rach-

Rachel: No! no no no no Why? how could you do this to me? After everything

(Jackson has a ashamed look on his face)

Rachel: What is it what else is there what aren't you telling me?

Jackson: Rosie's pregnant

Rachel: what? oh god you cheated on me and then you do one better and knock her up

Jackson: Well you wouldn't let me do anything i mean come on Rachel how long did you think i could last when you wouldn't even let me get to second base

Rachel: get out

Jackson: what no Rach-

Rachel: GET OUT! just get out! leave!

Jackson: fine but remember Rachel this isn't over

(Jackson leaves)

(Rachels runs up to her room and looks at the picture of her and Jackson on her desk and picks it up and throws it at the wall)

Rachel: YOUR A LIAR!YOU HURT ME AND NOW THIS!I HATE YOU!

(Rachel starts singing)

I hope the ring you gave to her

Turns her finger green

I hope when you're in bed with her

You think of me

I would never wish bad things

But I don't wish you well

Could you tell

By the flames that burned your words?

I never read your letter

'Cause I knew what you'd say

Give me that Sunday school answer

Try and make it all okay

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there?

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

Don't say

You simply lost your way

She may believe you

But I never will

Never again

If she really knows the truth

She deserves you

A trophy wife, oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss

But when your day comes

And he's through with you

And he'll be through with you

You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter

You couldn't say it right to my face

Well give me that Sunday school answer

Repent yourself away

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there?

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

Never again

Never again will I hear you

Never again will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never

Never again will I kiss you

Never again will I want to

Never again will I love you

Never

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there?

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

I never will

I never will

Never again

(Rachel falls to the ground sobbing)

**Read and Review!**

**Next Chapter: Rachels life has fallen apart but will anyone notice?**


	5. Quitting Glee?

Overcoming Obstacles: Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I don't own glee)

Chapter 5:

Rachel walked into glee club 1 week after Jackson came over and everyone noticed how bad she looked. She looked pale and withdrawn with large dark bags under her eyes, she looked like she had lost a bit of weight. Instead of the normal plaid skirts and animal sweaters she was wearing dark jeans, a long sleeved grey shirt and a plain black jumper with sneakers.

Kurt: Oh my god Rachel your here where on earth have you been?

Rachel dads had been away on a work thing in Florida and she had hid from everyone for the week she went to classes but ended up going home feigning being sick and whenever someone came over she would pretend she wasn't home.

Santana: Whoah what on earth are you wearing berry? noraml clothes aren't you

Mercedes: Where have you been? Sectionals is in a month you can't just dissapeare like that what happened to you?

Rachel: I had some issues to deal with

Quinn: Like what huh?

Santana: Oh please she probably is just sulking because he boyfriend realised he was dating a loser

Mr Schue: Rachel where have you been?

Rachel: Like i said i had stuff to deal with

Mr Schue: Yeah but this club needs you just because you have stuff going on doesn't mean you can just stop coming altogether i am really dissapointed in you god there are other people to consider besides y-

Rachel: shut up just Shut Up!

(everyone gasps)

Mr Schue: What?

Rachel: You don't care about me you just proved it then i wasn't here for a week A WEEK! i could have been seriously ill but no when i come back you yell at me you don't ask if i'm ok or if i need to talk about it because you don't give a damn about me you always say we're a family well what kind of family are we?

Mr Shue: Rache-

Rachel: No families aren't like this they don't deliberately hurt each other or talk about them behind their backs or worse sometimes even to their face. Mr Schue when Kurt was getting bullied you told us that we needed to stick together and stand up for him but you didn't realise that the same thing was happening to me maybe not as bad but does that make it okay? all the names the taunts slowly broke me do you know what it felt like to be told that no one liked you and that you were being used? or how it feels to be called ugly or fat everyday i know i don't have the nicest personality but i'm human i feel pain maybe you haven't realised but i'm not the same anymore i'm broken you always wanted to get rid of me well guess what your dream came true

(Rachel runs out sobbing)

Kurt: Oh god

Quinn: What are we going to do without Rachel? We need her for competition

Finn: Did you not just hear what rachel said? she doesn't like being used and you know what she's right we do use her she's supposed to be our friend but none of you care about her do you?

Mercedes: Oh don't be dramatic she can't live without the attention she'll be back within the week

Finn: and what if she's not

Mercedes: Then well we'll apologise and she'll come back demanding the spotlight once again

(Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Tina laugh)

Finn: I can't believe you guys (starts to walk off)

Mr Schue: Where are you going?

Finn: To find Rachel because obviously she needs someone

(Finn runs out)

**Read and Review!**

**Next Chapter: Finn comforts Rachel**


	6. Truth's Out Almost?

Overcoming Obstacles: Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: I don't own glee)

Chapter 6:

Finn ran around the school searching for Rachel calling out her name when he heard something coming from the auditorium and saw rachel on the stage singing tears were rolling down her face and her mascara was running she looked like she was falling apart.

Oh no, don't go changing

That's what you told me from the start

Thought you were something different

That's when it all just fell apart

Like you're so perfect

And I can't measure up

Well, I'm not perfect

Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else

But now I see

And I don't wanna pretend

So this is the end of you and me

'Cause the girl that you want

She was tearing us apart

'Cause she's everything

Everything, I'm not

Its no-

Finn: Rachel?

Rachel: Fi-Finn? what are you doing here (wiping her eyes)

Finn: Are you okay? i mean after what happened in glee

Rachel: I'm fine

Finn: Your not fine your crying so somethings wrong

Rachel: Look Finn you don't need to get involved in this okay

Finn: I want to look Rachel i care about you so please just tell me whats going on

Rachel: I can't

Finn: what is it something to do with Jackson?

(Rachel starts bawling)

Finn: Oh god Rachel come here (holds her in his arms)

Rachel: I'm sorry

Finn: Oh Rachel what has he done to you?

Rachel: I can't i can't i can't tell you

Finn: Rachel i'm here and i'm not going anywhere

Rachel: He cheated on me okay! he cheated he broke my heart and i don't know how to cope my whole life is falling apart and i can't stop it from happening i can't sleep or eat and i feel like i can't breathe because this is just another situation where i'm not good enough (crying)

Finn: Rach...

Rachel: Why am i not enough? why aren't i good enough? i know i'm not that pretty and i'm not a nice person but is it too much for someone to love me? No because thats not the worst part the worst part is that he got her pregnant!

Finn: What?

Rachel: He he got her pregnant Finn and then he came over and told me and it was like i didn't even matter to him because now he knocked up his friend and i suddenly don't exist anymore it hurts Finn and i can't i can't do this anymore how did he get me into this position?

Finn: i'm so sorry rach

(Holds her tighter)

Rachel: It's over it has to be but i miss him and i don't want to miss him because it hurts

Finn: I promise you Rachel it will be okay i promise and if you want i can go punch his face in

Rachel: No! don't please

Finn: Okay so how did he take the breakup?

Rachel: I haven't done it yet but i'm going to soon

Finn: Good okay how about we go to your house?

Rachel: What about glee

Finn: i'm not going back till they stop acting like a bunch of assholes

Rachel: Finn

Finn: Yeah

Rachel: Thankyou just thankyou for being there

**Read and Review**

**Next Chapter: Rachel talks to Jackson**


	7. Hospital Rides

Overcoming Obstacles: Chapter 7

(disclaimer: i don't own glee)

Chapter 7

Finn was at home sitting on the couch and playing COD when he heard his phone go off he looked at it and saw a message from rachel it said

_**Finn come over now**_

Fin was starting to worry and quickly got in his car and drove to Rachel's house. He went up to her front door to see that it was already opened . He ran inside the house

Finn: Rachel? Where are you?

Rachel: f-f-finn? i'm in here help!

Finn ran into the nest room to see Rachel lying on the ground, she had bruises covering her arms, a black eye and her could see some blood from behind her head

Finn: RACHEL!

Finn ran over to Rachel

Finn: what happened? how bad is it? do i need to get you to a hospital?

Finn brushed some of the hair out of her eyes and saw a large gash across her forehead

Rachel: i don't know i think i might have a broken rib but i feel really dizzy

Finn: thats it i'm taking you to the hospital

Finn picks up Rachel bridal style and drives her to the hospital on the way there Rachel falls unconcious

Finn: Rachel please hold on were almost there

they arrive at the hospital and finn carries the unconcious Rachel into the emergency room

Finn: SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!

Nurse: we need a stretcher here now!

Nurses take Rachel and place her on a stretcher and then rush her down the hospital

Nurse; We need oxygen now

Finn sits down on a chair and places his head in his hands

one hour later...

Finn gets up and decides to ring Ms Pillsbury

Emma: Hello?

Finn: hi Ms Pillsbury it's Finn

Emma: Hi Finn is there something wrong?

Finn: Uh yeah it's Rachel...She's been in some sort of accident i found her bleeding and right now i'm in the emergency room waiting

Emma: Oh my do you want me to tell her parents?

Finn: yeah would you mind and also telling Mr Schue

Emma: Ok bye finn

Finn: Bye (hangs up)

Meanwhile WIll's POV

Will was sitting in his office marking some spanish essays when an out of breath Emma ran in

Will: Emma? What's wrong?

Emma: Will it's Rachel. She's been in some sort of accident she's in the ER

Will: What?! What happened? Do her dads know?

Emma: i just phoned them, they're on their way home now. I don't know what happened Finn rang me and said he found her bleeding

Will: I'm going to go tell the glee club and then i'll meet you at the hospital

Emma runs out

Will goes to the choir and sees the glee club sitting there

Will: Guys i have something to tell you. It involves rachel

Santana: What attention seeking thing has she done now?

Will: Enough Santana! She's been in an accident she's in the hospital right now

Kurt: What oh my god! What are we still doing here lets go!

Back to Finn's POV

Finn was sitting with his head in his hands for another 20 or so minutes when he heard yells coming from down the hallway, he looked and saw Kurt leading the rest of the glee club and also Mr Shue towards him

Finn: Hi guys

Kurt: Is there any news?

Finn: Not yet

Doctor walks in

Doctor: Your here for Rachel Berry right?

All: Yes

Doctor: Ok well Rachel should be perfectly fine. She has a broken rib, a sprained wrist bruises everywhere including a black eye and she has stitches in her forehead, She has to stay here overnight for observation but she can go home tomorrow.

Finn: Oh thank god. Can i see her?

Doctor: Yes but one at a time ok

Finn walks into Rachel's hospital room and see's her lying on the bed sleeping. There is a IV in her arm and and oxygen tube under her nose her hair has been pulled out of her face and now he can see all the damage to her pretty face. She has a black eye and there are some blackish purple bruises oh her cheeks and forehead, their are stiches across the top of her forehead. He goes and sits by her bedside and holds onto her hand.

40 mins passed and Finn had fallen asleep when Rachel's eyes began to flutter open. She looked around and figured out where she was and she started to sob uncontrollably waking Finn up

Finn: Wha- Rachel! your awake hey it's ok your safe (pulls rachel into his arms)

Rachel: I'm so scared finn

Finn: hey it's okay shhhhhhh Rach it's going to be fine

Rachel: I'm sorry i must be freaking you out

Finn: No your not look it's not your fault ok (pulls away)

Rachel: Thank you for being here

Finn: Rach i know you probably don't want to think about it but you were attacked you need to tell what happened

Rachel: No i can't i can't please Finn

Finn: Rachel please if this is going to get better than you need to tell me

Rachel: But if i tell you then i have to think about it i don't want to think about it please

Finn: Please Rach...

Rachel: Ok i'll tell you...It was Jackson

**CLIFFHANGER MUHAHAHA SORRY TO KEEP YOU HANGING BUT THAT'S ALL I CAN MANAGE RIGHT NOW SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT WITH THE BABY COMING IN A FEW MONTHS I'M REALLLLLY BUSY THANKS**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Now that Rachel's confessed what will happen?**


	8. Truth's Out Now What?

Overcoming Obstacles: Chapter Eight

(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE)

Chapter Eight: What Now?

Finn was speechless did Rachel just say that jackson had done this? But they were in love how could someone do this to someone who they loved? He felt his anger at Jackson growing b the second and to be honest if there wasn't a sobbing girl in front of him he would already be out to find and punch his face in.

Finn: How did this happen?

Rachel: I don't know i mean he was just so sweet and caring and then he started hitting me if i upset him in any way

Finn: Wait this isn't the first time! Why didn't you tell anyone?

Rachel: You think anyone would've cared. I was pulling away and no one noticed. My life was falling apart and no one even cared!

Finn: I do care

Rachel: Then you have a funny way of showing it

Finn: Rachel i love you

Rachel: Wha-What?

Finn: I love you more than anything and i want to be with you

Rachel: You have no idea how long i have been waiting to hear you say that

(Finn and Rachel Kiss)

(Two months later)

It was two months after Rachel was attacked and Her and Finn were happily dating but she always felt like someone was watching her.

Finn: You okay babe?

Rachel: Yeah i'm fine i just have this really weird feeling. Are we nearly there?

Finn and Rachel were driving to a campsite where them and the glee club were camping. Rachel and the glee club still had an awkward relationship but things were getting better over time. Rachel was texting kurt when they hit a spped bump and Rachel's phone flew into the back-seat unbuckling her seatbelt she leant back to reach her phone

Finn: So you excited for this?

Rachel: Yeah it'll be good for us to hang out together again

Finn: I love that your so forgiving you know that

Rachel: I love you too sweetheart but i'm trying to get my phone

Finn turns slightly to smile at Rachel and then turns back and when Rachel eventually came back all she saw were lights blaring at them from the side of the car

Rachel: FINN LOOK OUT!

The car was smashes into the side of Finn's car and that sends it straight into a tree and the last thing Finn notices is Rachel's scream and the sound of the windshield being smashed

**THAT'S IT. Sorry that it's so short but i need to get the next chapter started. REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Overcoming Obstacles**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own glee)**

**Chapter 9**

Rachel felt herself being flung from her seat and towards the windshield she heard the crash of her going through the windshield before she felt it but was then overcome by blinding pain all over her in her stomach her legs and her head, the glass sliced all over her body and she crashed onto the front of the car. She felt the blood start to seep out of her body and blood started to drip down her forehead, she let out a cry of pain and started to tremble as she started to black out from the pain that just seemed to get worse as her eyes started to flutter she heard a voice yell "RACHEL!" and saw someone stand over her and lean down and then they started to sing

…

_**I can't win, I can't reign**_

_**I will never win this game**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I am lost, I am vain,**_

_**I will never be the same**_

_**Without you, without you**_

Finn woke up about a minute after the crash with a throbbing pain in his head he raised his hand to his forehead and pulled it away to see it covered in blood. That's when he remembered "Rachel" he gasped looking to the passenger seat to find it empty and a huge hole in the windshield, he could see Rachel's ankles hanging out of the window. "RACHEL!" he yelled pulling off his seatbelt and getting out of the car, Rachel was lying on the hood of his car her head was covered in blood just like the rest of her body that was shaking she was gasping and there was glass everywhere. He quickly pulled out his phone and called 911; after he had called an ambulance he went and knelt by Rachel.

_**I won't run, I won't fly**_

_**I will never make it by**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I can't rest, I can't fight**_

_**All I need is you and I,**_

_**Without you, without you**_

"Rachel please just hold on please" cried Finn, eventually the ambulance came and they put Rachel on one of the stretchers shoving wires onto her and one paramedic put an oxygen mask on her. "Call the hospital say that we've got a trauma from a car accident tell them that she flew through the windshield and that it's bad" said one paramedic to one of the drivers

_**Oh oh oh!**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without...**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without...you**_

"Rachel I know you probably can't hear me but I need you to hold on okay I need to stay with me you're not allowed to die on me okay you don't get to leave me" sobbed Finn holding her less injured hand. The paramedic went on checking Rachel taking her pulse and shining a flashlight in her eyes "BP is 80/60 but it's falling she's barely responding and there's major blood loss" said one of the paramedics "Oh God!" cried Finn

_**Can't erase, so I'll take blame**_

_**But I can't accept that we're estranged**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I can't quit now, this can't be right**_

_**I can't take one more sleepless night**_

_**Without you, without you**_

Suddenly Rachel's heart monitor went crazy and her hand became limper in Finn's "Rachel? RACHEL! What's happening to her?" yelled Finn "She's going into cardiac arrest starting CPR charge the paddles to 220" yelled a paramedic as her began CPR on Rachel "CLEAR!" yelled the paramedic and then he shocked Rachel "No change charge to 250" yelled the paramedic "Clear!"

_**I won't soar, I won't climb**_

_**If you're not here, I'm paralysed**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**I can't look, I'm so blind**_

_**I lost my heart, I lost my mind**_

_**Without you, without you**_

They shocked Rachel again but the monitor started to let out a long shrill beeping sound "we're losing her! Charge to 280" yelled the paramedic and they shocked Rachel again this time getting a beeping sound coming from the monitor "she's back" said the paramedic looking relieved "Oh thank god" said Finn

_**Oh oh oh!**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without...**_

_**You! You! You!**_

_**Without...you**_

"We're here" said the driver, the doors were opened and standing there were about six doctors all in yellow scrub gowns "17 year old female, she was thrown through a windshield her BP is 80/60 breathing is shallow barely responsive" said the paramedic "There is some major head trauma" said one of the doctors "Possible internal bleeding around the liver pancreas and stomach" said a doctor "She's losing too much blood" said a doctor "She's….she's O+" said Finn "Okay someone go get 3 units of O+ and lets move her to trauma room 4" said the doctor. The doctors wheeled Rachel off leaving Finn standing there.

_**I am lost, I am vain,**_

_**I will never be the same**_

_**Without you, without you**_

_**Without...you **_

…

Finn was sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands after he had seen the doctors who put 12 stitches in his forehead and said he had a slight concussion; he had already called Mr Schue who said he would tell Rachel's dads and the glee club. The doctor walked out and said "Family of Rachel Berry?" "Yeah that's me. How is she? Is it really bad? Will she be okay?" asked Finn "Rachel is in a critical state right now. Her right leg and arm are broken, she has two broken ribs and a fracture in her skull, and she has about twenty stitches altogether in her forehead. There were some complications her heart stopped a few times but we managed to get her back. Stopping the bleeding was our biggest concern for a while since she flew through the windshield there is a lot of glass embedded in her chest, stomach and abdomen and there is a lot of damage to her liver, pancreas and gall bladder so she's in surgery right now. Her head injuries are my worries right now" said the doctor "What do you mean? She's going to be okay right" asked Finn "There was some major bleeding in her head and we think there may also be some swelling. We won't know the extent of her brain injuries until she wakes up but it is possible that she may need to learn how to walk again" said the doctor "When will she be out of surgery?" asked Finn "Not for while there is some major internal injuries that we need to fix, I'll be back with updates when I know anything" said the doctor before walking away.

Finn was sitting by himself in the waiting room for another half an hour when he heard someone yell "FINN!" he turned to see Mr Schue and the glee club running towards him. "hey guys" Finn said tiredly "How is she doing?" asked Will "It's bad it's really… really bad. She's in surgery right now but they said that her brain was swelling" mumbled Finn "Oh my god" cried Kurt "What happened Finn?" asked Artie "I don't know her phone fell in the back seat and she took her seatbelt off to get it and then some car came out of nowhere and hit us, Rachel flew through the windshield" sobbed Finn. "Look Finn Rachel is strong she's also stubborn she always has been but she'll make it through this" said Mercedes "But the doctor said she might have to learn how to walk again" sobbed Finn falling back into one of the chairs that's when they noticed the big bandage on Finn's head "Oh my god Finn are you okay?" asked Tina "I'm fine I hit my head on the steering wheel and had to get 12 stitches and I have a slight concussion but I'm fine" mumbled Finn. Everyone sat in a chair and waited for another two hours before a doctor came back out "How is she?" asked Finn "Rachel is in the ICU she had severe internal bleeding now we managed to stop the bleeding and we managed to save her gall bladder but the next twenty four hours we are going to have to be continuously checking for signs of the stitches splitting or of infection. When we went into her head there was some bleeding from her brain and a bit of swelling but we stop the bleeding and the swelling will go down eventually. She's been intubated and has been put on a ventilator for her breathing as one of her lungs collapsed but in when she wakes up we can take her off it but there's something you need to know she's in a coma we don't know exactly when she will wake up." Said the doctor "Can I see her?" asked Finn "One at a time okay she's in room 234" said the doctor. Finn ran off after thanking the doctor to find Rachel's room he opened the door to see a horrible sight, Rachel was lying in a hospital bed she was pale and had tubes and wires everywhere her head was bandaged up and he could see stitches on her face there was a tube coming out of her mouth that was taped on, her leg was in a huge cast and so was her arm her other arm was covered in gauze and was connected to a huge drip that had three bags attached to it. He could he the constant beeping of her heartbeat from her monitor and went and sat next to her taking her less injured hand in his "Oh Rachel I'm so sorry please just please be okay I love you so much and I can't live without you" sobbed Finn as he laid his head on the side of the bed.

**THAT'S IT FOR TODAY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE 4 DAYS LATER REVIEW!**


End file.
